


That Handsome Stranger

by violetnudewoman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, OMG sorry for this shit, Omegle, Sexting, Texting, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetnudewoman/pseuds/violetnudewoman
Summary: With no one to talk to, you were ready to turn off your notebook and go complaining to your friends about that shitty site later when...Esc.Someone with potential appeared on the small screen.





	That Handsome Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was inspired by a conversation I had at Omegle on a boring night some months ago. The guy was masturbating and I was watching and laughing nervously. He cums, told me that he had never felt so excited in his life "being watched", and we became friends. Actually we send cute emails to each other and sweet messages on Skype.

**That Handsome Stranger**

 

_violetnudewoman_

 

 

...

 

 

_Esc. Esc. Esc._

 

The same button on your notebook being pressed repeatedly until you find someone interesting to talk to. Boring.

 

Omegle. Recommended by your friends which were some kind of “internet questionable websites” lovers, it was rejected by you in the beginning. You thought it was just something dangerous: camera and microphone open to see and talk to people you've never seen in your life. From various parts of the world. No rules. No rules for perverted people to take advantage of the free exhibition. But the days, the evenings and the nights of pure boredom came, and you found yourself in that dangerous context. Again, no rules.

 

A tedious night came, then. Staring at the notebook, lying awkwardly in the bed, you repeated that loop. _Esc esc esc._ Men, mostly, without showing their faces, but showing _other things_ that certainly weren’t requested. Girls equally bored, not showing their faces either, or showing part of it. Sometimes showing the prints of pajamas or t-shirts. Sometimes showing bra straps. Sometimes showing bras.

 

With no one to talk to, you were ready to turn off your notebook and go complaining to your friends about that shitty site later when...

 

_Esc._

 

Someone with potential appeared on the small screen.

 

The guy stared at you for a few seconds. You choose to show half of your face and the Captain America print on your shirt.

 

He smiled.

 

**Stranger:** Hi

 

**Stranger:** I like your shirt

 

You smiled too.

 

**You:** Haha thank u

 

You replied, giggling.

 

Hm, a handsome guy who likes Marvel. Nice.

 

Really handsome. Blond hair impeccably combed, vaguely remembering Clark Kent. The light from his computer made his blue eyes very clear. Baby blue eyes. His face was very masculine, with prominent cheekbones. Smile so modest, but so handsome, that you immediately remembered those toothpaste commercials. And awesome broad shoulders covered by... A Captain America t-shirt. Well, the famous shield logo. Vintage style, damn pretty.

 

**Stranger:** Nice! We like the same hero lol

 

**You:** Coincidence, right?

 

You answered, still giggling. He watched, and smiled.

 

**Stranger:** Lol what are u doing here?

 

**You:** Boredom lol

 

**You:** u?

 

**Stranger:** Same lol

 

With every answer he sent, he smiled. And you laughed nervously. He was very handsome and you didn’t know how to handle it.

 

**Stranger:** Btw u have a beautiful smile

 

He praised you. You probably must have given the widest smile of your entire life after this newly received message.

 

**You:** Thank u

 

That was the only possible answer. No, no... You couldn’t stop there.

 

**You:** U have a beautiful smile too

 

You smiled half-wit when you sent the compliment to that hot blonde.

 

**Stranger:** Haha thanks

 

**Stranger:** Well I already know u have a beautiful smile, but can I know ur name?

 

He sent. You smiled for the countless time in less than 5 minutes of conversation.

 

**You:** (Y/N)

 

**You:** Yours?

 

**Stranger:** Erwin

 

**Stranger:** Not a american name lol

 

No matter. A charming name, by the way.

 

**You:** It's a pretty name

 

**You:** just like u lol

 

At this point, you beat the record for the most nervous giggle of the night.

 

**Stranger:** lol I'm sure u are prettier

 

**Stranger:** but I suppose u want to preserve yourself and not show ur face

 

**Stranger:** Smart girl

 

The stranger named Erwin replied, winking at the camera. For you. You felt a slight warmth in your body.

 

**You:** Haha yeah I'm smart

 

**Stranger:** Hm and how smart u are tell me

 

**Stranger:** I'm curious now

 

His baby blue eyes were looking at you _in a different way._

 

**You:** I am smart enough to try different things

 

**You:** Like talking to strangely handsome Marvel fans

 

A very sexy smile curled on his lips. The heat your body increased.

 

**Stranger:** Haha cool

 

**Stranger:** But just talk?

 

**Stranger:** cause I think it’s interesting to do other things as well lol

 

Ops.

 

**You:** I think so but

 

**You:** I don’t know what I could do lol

 

Really. You didn’t know what to do. Something beyond the expectations went through your head, like asking him to take off his shirt and show why his shoulders were wide and awesome. But you preferred to contain yourself.

 

**Stranger:** Hm let's play then

 

**Stranger:** What are u wearing besides this beautiful shirt of our favorite hero?

 

You put your hand in your mouth showing painted nails on the webcam and laughed softly. It was starting to get interesting. As if you hadn’t talked to someone like that before.

 

**You:** Just on my pajamas pants

 

Honesty is everything.

 

**Stranger:** How cute haha

 

He smiled in such a cute way that you thought you would melt on the bed.

 

**Stranger:** Just pants?

 

**Stranger:** Don’t u wear panties?

 

**Stranger:** lol

 

**You:** Of course I do haha

 

**Stranger:** What color

 

**You:** Wanna see?

 

You don’t give any fucks anymore.

 

**Stranger:** Hmmm show me

 

You stood up carefully, so that your face couldn’t be revealed to the incredibly handsome blonde who spoke to you, and positioned yourself so that you could lower (but only a little!) the elastic of your pants to show the side of the panties you wore at that moment, revealing the color to him. Obviously he smiled. He was always smiling the most beautiful smile you have ever seen. And at that time, in addition to smiling, you saw that he was taking Captain America's blessed t-shirt, revealing his broad shoulders in all his glory, composing a wonderful chest.

 

Damn. What a man.

 

**Stranger:** I think u like what u see haha

 

He said, after seeing your amazed face. Of course you liked it.

 

**You:** Yeah I liked it

 

**You:** Could u please stand up so I can see better?

 

You asked, without any shame. You weren’t even giggling.

 

On the small screen you saw that he was moving, getting up from the bed where he was and positioning his notebook so you could enjoy that show better. Broad shoulders, chest and toned abdomen just right. The guy wasn’t too muscular, but he wasn’t skinny either. A really beautiful body. Oh, hipbones... What were those gorgeous hipbones?! And you can’t help but wonder how it should be _a little lower._

 

After the show, he hurried back to bed.

 

**Stranger:** Why don’t u show me what's under ur shirt, too

 

**You:** I wonder if u will like it

 

**Stranger:** Yes I'm sure

 

**You:** Ok just a sec

 

You pulled away from the notebook on your lap again, lifting your t-shirt slowly. Nothing too sexy: a modest cotton bra.

 

He bit his lower lip. Immediately you felt a slight twitch _down there_.

 

**You:** I hope u like it

 

You sent, smiling at the webcam.

 

**Stranger:** U are so beautiful

 

**Stranger:** So fucking sexy

 

**Stranger** : Sorry I can’t help but imagine how soft ur breasts should be under ur bra

 

**Stranger:** I’d like to touch them

 

The message was clear: things could get hot at any moment. You tried to be as sexy as possible.

 

**You:** And I wanted to touch ur chest and ur abdomen

 

**You:** Think I could spend hours touching u

 

And he managed to be more sexier than he already was.

 

**Stranger:** I'd spend hours kissing those sexy lips

 

**Stranger:** Leaving purple marks on ur neck and sucking ur tits after tearing off ur bra

 

**Stranger:** I'd love to feel ur small nipples hardening in my mouth

 

Oh my God! What was this?

 

**You:** Do u want to see them?

 

**Stranger:** Of course

 

You've done it a few times already. Sending nudes to complement hot messages from random crushes found in dating apps was something almost normal for you. But of course, after much talk, to get to know the ground where you stood. But show your breasts there, in front of a webcam, with a fucking handsome man watching you... It was quite different. Dangerous maybe. It's exciting at the same time. Danger, in a way, is exciting.

 

Then, slowly, you lowered the straps of your bra, and undid the clasp in the back, revealing your attributes. That naughty phrase of his made you very excited and bewildered, and so your nipples were bristling. He bit his lower lip again, and you did the same.

 

**Stranger:** Wow

 

**Stranger:** Omg

 

**Stranger:** They're really cute

 

**Stranger:** I really wanted to touch them now

 

**You:** Thank u, haha

 

And instinctively you felt your breasts, gently pinching the nipples between the thumb and forefinger, making them even harder.

 

**Stranger:** That's right beautiful

 

**Stranger:** Pinch ur nipples like that

 

**Stranger:** So fucking sexy babe

 

**Stranger:** Come close and show me how hard they are for me

 

Wow. He was already feeling the urge to give orders... How sexy.

 

You stepped closer to the webcam as you squeezed your breasts. You came very close, making sure he saw the way you nipped your nipples with your fingers. You both licked lips. Delicious.

 

**Stranger:** Mmm I really wanted to suck them now

 

**Stranger:** I wanted to hear u screaming my name while I bite ur nipples and squeeze ur sexy tiny breasts

 

That was exactly what you wanted at that moment: to scream his name. To ask for more... If he were there by your side. But even though you guys were far away like that, you wanted more. More. Much more.

 

You noticed that he started to move his right arm in a very characteristic way. Well well...

 

**Stranger:** I'm so horny right now

 

**Stranger:** U are?

 

Of course you were.

 

**You:** Yeah so much

 

**Stranger:** Babe u drove me crazy

 

**Stranger:** One sec

 

He positioned the camera where you wanted it most. And he showed you how excited he was.

 

It was a beautiful cock. It wasn’t monstrous, but it wasn’t _modest_ either. You calculated 8 inches easily. Hard like that. You've seen cocks before, it was nothing new to you. But for some reason, that cock enchanted you. You licked your lips, imagining the taste of that delicious cock.

 

The blonde on the other side of the webcam started stroking his cock, up and down. The glans appeared and hid in that thin skin, and you watched hypnotized for that repetition of movements.

 

You were so distracted watching that show that you were startled by the voice on the other side of the screen.

 

Voice.

 

_Deep voice._

 

"Are you wet, honey?"

 

The stranger named Erwin turned on the microphone.

 

"Wow, you scared me!"

 

You laughed, after turning on the audio on your notebook. "You have a beautiful voice..."

 

He laughed too and thanked you. A cute guy.

 

"Well... Why don’t you tell me how wet you are? Or... why don’t you show me? "

 

_To show?_

 

"I've never shown it before... Not even in pics!", you replied blandly covering your breasts with your arms.

 

And he, surprisingly, was kind.

 

"Fine, beautiful. You don’t have to show for me. I still want to play, but I don’t want to make you do anything that feels uncomfortable for you."

 

What was that?! That man wasn’t real! You always had to deal with the insistence of the most stupid boys: to say that you were on period, that you weren’t alone at home or some other justification. Or simply disconnected. And with this guy it was different: you were honest, and he understood. He didn’t insist. He was only obligated not to be an asshole.

 

"Wow. Thanks."

 

"You're so cute, (Y/N). Seriously."

 

It was a funny scene. Gentle words spoken in a completely different context. Sure you wouldn’t forget that moment.

 

"And you’re so kind..." You put a finger in your mouth and smiled.

 

"Let's do it like this... I want to cum for you. Keep that little finger of yours inside your mouth and suck it for me while I imagine you sucking my dick, babe."

 

You accepted. You saw him pushing away his notebook so you could see it all. He had his black boxer down, and began stroking his cock faster. That scene was so fucking sexy: he, at no point in that whole conversation, hid his face. So you could see all the expressions on his face. And at that moment, as he masturbating lasciviously, he had a delicious expression on that handsome face. His beautiful baby blue eyes were half-closed, his bottom lip being bitten and licked, his chest rising and falling with the breath quickening and his cock growing harder and leaking precum.

 

And you just sucked your index finger.

 

As you keep squeezing one of your breasts with your other hand.

 

"Yeah, that’s right beautiful. I would love to have you sucking me like that... I bet you can deep throat it", he groaned, quickly moving his hand on his cock while his other hand massages his balls. You had to restrain yourself from ending up by moving your hand into your panties and ending up rubbing your wet pussy right there.

 

You tried to insert your finger a little more into your mouth to go deeper. Taking care to not choke.

 

“Mmmm fuck… I'm going to cum now, babe. Don’t take your eyes off me", he warned.

 

And he came. Throwing his head back and letting the semen spurt on that defined abs.

 

Oh my God. He’s so fucking beautiful.

 

He quickly recovered and went back to talk to you in a hoarse voice. "Wow... That was so damn good!"

 

"Yeah... So intense... I think it was the sexiest thing I've ever seen in front of a camera”, you replied, smiling and wearing your Captain America’s shirt again.

 

He smiled as he running his dry hand on his blond hair. "I think we could have more amazing moments like this… What do you think? Do you have Skype?"

 

Nodding, you typed your email. And he typed his. Of course you wanted to keep in touch with that Greek god. Maybe to know him better, to talk about everything and nothing... Maybe even meet him.

 

**Stranger:** It was a pleasure talking to you beautiful

 

**Stranger:**  I'll send u a message on skype in a sec and go to bed

 

**Stranger:** Go to sleep you too it's late lol

 

**You:** The pleasure was entirely mine.

 

**You:** Or ours lol

 

**You:** Bye xoxo

 

**You:** Good night

 

**You:** Sleep well

 

**Stranger:** Good night

 

**Stranger:** See u later

 

**Stranger:** xoxo

 

And the stranger named Erwin was disconnected.

**Author's Note:**

> An important warning: Omegle, although fun, it's a dangerous place. All people over 18 are free to do whatever they want, but if someone ask you to show any part of your body and you feel uncomfortable with this, please press the "esc" and disconnect immediately. There are malicious people on that site. So please be careful and stay safe. This fanfic is just something I did for fun. 
> 
> I just fell in love with Erwin, and I really don't know what to do about it.
> 
> I'm really really really sorry for this shit. I'm already imagining all the SnK/AoT fandom throwing my tiny body to hungry titans.
> 
> And please, sorry for my english too. It's not my first language, and I believe that some parts are confused about verbal agreements and other grammatical implications. Please let me know about this!
> 
> Oh yes. Comments and Kudos are always welcome!


End file.
